Project 03: Space and Vortex
by Kido A
Summary: "Hey, Misaka-san. Do you know Schrödinger Cat Theory? People said that he was about to prove that there is another reality besides this one". "Hey, Misaka-san. What do you think about this world's reality?"
1. Prologue: Voice

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

Prologue: Voice

A certain place. It looks like in the middle of a big city, with so many tall buildings. It's just like an ordinary city except that it has huge and tall white propellers that are even taller than the buildings scattered in it's domain. This is the famous Academy City, a technologically advanced Academic city located at western Tokyo which studies scientifically advanced superhuman students with powers.

At a glance it will look like a dead city with no inhabitants, but even so it looks well maintained and not a single trash can be found lying on the ground, not even a single speck of dust on its building's surfaces. The air within this city is like shimmering with vivid sunlight. So it gives impression that the temperature is really hot and humid.

A certain figure can be seen stood on the middle of a crossroad. Because of shimmering effect and relatively far distance, one couldn't tell whether it is a man or a woman. But one can tell it is a human's figure.

"Who?" a girl's voice can be heard. But, the source of that voice is rather vague. It just like the voice came out of nowhere. "Who's there?" that voice is still calling. Maybe it is directed toward that figure or it is came out from that figure to someone else. But, whatever the intention is, it isn't clear from or to who that voice refer to. "Who's there?... What are you doing?...". The voice is finally stopped. Now, it just a plain solitude looming this place, not even a slightest sound can be heard.

After some moments, footsteps can be heard. Again, direction from where that footsteps sound is unclear Whether it is getting closer or getting farther nobody couldn't tell. The footsteps can be heard for several moments before it finally stopped.

Another figure appeared in front of older figure, stood of about sixteen meters from each other. Now, it become clearer that the two figure is shaped like women figure, long hair that reached her thigh one on the crossroad, and short shoulder-length hair one on another side of the road, they're both looks like wearing student's uniform. They're facing each other, exchanging stare.

The short hair one raise her right hand, trying to reach the long hair one. But, it seems like she has no power to step ahead, she just stood at her location unable to move forward. It looks like she is desperately trying to reach the long hair one, but cannot do it because her feet seems like be hold by some invisible power.

The long hair one tilt her head and for some reason one could tell that she is smiling. Nobody know what is her intention by smiling. Is it because she appreciating the short hair's effort? or she is just smiling with no purpose? nobody know

"Why?..."

* * *

End of Prologue :p

Yes it short, but I felt just make it as vague as it is.


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Sober

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning Sober

The sunlight shining trough the sliding glass windows come in the light blue room, fall on a girl's body which is lying on the single size pale bed with light brown wooden frame. Her whole body is covered by a purple synthetic fiber blanket except her shoulders upwards and her right arm which is pinned by an IV line and connected to an 1000 ml IV bag that hanging on the one and a half meters metal alloyed IV pole that standing right beside the bed.

That somewhat 14 ~ 15 years age pale young girl with mid length brown tea colored hair, wearing a pale green pajama with her eyes closed. At a glance, it looks like she has a serious illness that needs an IV bag to support her. But, this light blue room is just an ordinary bedroom no matter how we looks at it.

A cheerful woman's humming voice can be heard from here. "Hmm... hmm... hmm..., now now, before I leave...". That voice is followed by clanking and tap water sounds. One might guess, that sounds came from downstairs.

The brown-haired girl opened her eyes slowly. Gazing at a round white neon lamp that hanging on the white ceiling."_What was happened? ... Am I out cold again?_" she muttered inside her heart. A slightest image appear in her head just like a flash. A long pony-tailed woman's figure stabbed another short-haired, one winged woman's figure with a long sword from its front. "_Ah, I remembered it_", That girl put a gloom looks on her face. It seems like she don't want to remember that event. For her, she want that unpleasant memory to just disappear.

She take a look around her, and observe this room carefully. From a mini light-brown wooden table next to her bed, the same bed on the other side. Then came to two similar light brown wooden desks line up with each other. It seems like this is a bedroom for two persons.

"Where am I?", Now, the girl muttered with her soft and tender voice. She tried to sit on, but it feels like her body doesn't have any strength to do so. She still tried to sit while leaning her body to the right. After a little while, she able to sit on her bed.

Again, she look around her. Suddenly, she felt dizziness. She touch her forehead with her left hand, and slowly massage it, just to make it feel better.

A sound of door being opened can be heard. That is this room's door. A white wooden door has been opened. From behind it, appear a young woman figure, mid-length brown tea colored hair, brown eyes, wearing white long sleeved shirt and black trousers. At a glance, she looks like a female office worker but with a little messy hair.

The young woman standing at the opened door while holding a metal basin filled with warm water and a small rosy colored handkerchief hanging on its side. Until a while ago, now that basin was dropped. The water from basin flow on the brown wooden floor. It spilled on her lower trousers and her feet. But, she seems didn't mind it at all. Rather, she is just froze up with her eyes wide open. Her face just like someone who just saw a ghost.

"Mom?" The girl looked at the woman with puzzled face. "Where am I? And what are you doing here?". At a glance, one might think the woman is the girl's older sister. Because she has appearance of a twenties. But from what the girl address her, it appear that she is her mother. "What's wrong? your face is funny." The girl twitched her left eyebrow.

Her mother put a small heavy step before she rush forward and fell down because the spilled water was slipped her right foot. She fell really hard, but it just like she didn't feel any pain, she immediately stand up again and hug the girl tightly.

"Wai..., Mom! Don't hug me that tight... let ... me go... shees..., what are you being possessed of?... " the girl trying to struggle, but because her body is still weak, she barely able to push back her mother that almost made her felt pain in shoulders and chest .

"Thank God, finally you're awake, Mikoto-chan!" That woman's voice is trembling, her voice is like she about to scream, but she can't. Its like her breath become shorter, her chest is shrinking, her throat dried. And unstoppable tears flow out from her eyes, wetting her cheek and Mikoto's pajama. Unbearable happiness suddenly wash out years sadness.

"What are... you... talking about?... I'm... fine...," Mikoto is still trying to struggle. "Its not like my first time to be out cold. It is not that bad at all", She stop to struggle, maybe she knowing that it futile to resist while she don't have any strength. Even though her right hand still holding to her mother's left arm.

Her mother released her hug and look at her annoyed face. "Mikoto-chan, maybe you don't know but... its nearly three years you fell on coma" As her mother said with worried face while holding her hands.

"Eh? Noway", As Mikoto is shocked. "_But, is that impact from before really that hard?_" Mikoto's head become heavy. Suddenly, its filled with many thought. "_But, then what about that experiment?... How far is it going?_..." She cannot hold it anymore, she squeeze her head with both of her hands. "_What to do? What I have to do?_..."

Seeing her daughter suddenly looks like suffering from something, Mikoto's mother feel more worried. "Mikoto-chan, whats wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" as she about to caress her beloved daughter.

"I have to go" Suddenly Mikoto's face become straight serious. Suddenly her weakened determination strengthened out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, Mom..." she smiled to her mother, A smile of apology one. "Can I go to Academy City now?... well, there is so much to take care of. You know, to take care of administration things regarding my absence from Tokiwadai and else..."

"Mikoto-chan, you're just recovered a moment ago. It still not permitted for you to go outside. And what is this Academy City and Tokiwadai?"

"What~? Tokiwadai Middle School at Academy City..., don't tell me you even forgot where your daughter school is?" Mikoto twitched her eyebrow and folded her arms, it seems like she is annoyed because her mother is trying to make fun of her.

Mikoto's mother frown "Mikoto-chan, you're never wake up for these past two years. The last school you were attend to is an elementary school in this town. Further more, there is neither Academy City district or a school named Tokiwadai around here".

"Wha... Mom, stop joking, that ain't funny" Mikoto is annoyed even more. Now, her eyes become sharpen.

"No, I'm not joking, My dear" Mikoto's mother is trying to speak gently, and would seems a little bit odd because it doesn't match her appearance that looks like an office worker who've been pursued with deadline.

Mikoto looks at her mother's face carefully, and it seems she wasn't lying. But, what does that mean? Mikoto frown, she feel confused. "That, that Academy City. Academy City, Mom. You were there at previous Daihasei, Right? Look, it is a city where there are many espers around. Just like watching movie, Remember?"

"... Mikoto-chan, are you still feeling unwell? Need I call a doctor just to make sure anything fine?" Her mother take a closer look at her eyes.

"No, No NO! Its not like that! I'm not lying! Wasn't it you that sent me to that school?" Mikoto's tone suddenly rising. "No, don't look at me like that! I'm not lying! I'm one of those espers remember? My power can generate electricity. Oh yes, look!" Mikoto raised her right hand, like she was about to pull something from her right hand. But, nothing happened. "Wha..., how can this be?" Shock, confusion, anxiety, fright, denial, restlessness, unease and other unmentioned fright feelings is mixing together. Its like she being pulled in the hole of uncertainty.

Worried by her daughter state, she try to pat her "Mikoto-..."

Suddenly, Mikoto reject her mother's hand "No, don't touch me!" she jump off the bed, and about to run. But she fell down. The IV pole trampled on her as she fell down. Her legs cannot be moved at all. She can see her legs is just fine, but she just cannot sense it, let alone moving it.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan!" her mother is about to help her.

"Stop it!" Mikoto shout. "Stop it, please stop!" Again she squeeze her head with her arms. "STOOOP!" As like she had a nightmare, her world suddenly swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Finally, Chapter 1 is finished. Actually, I want to write more but I can't due to my limited time. And any critiques, thoughts or suggestions are all welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2: On The Road

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

Chapter 2: On The Road

**Part 1**

"_What happened? Is it just a nightmare?_"

"..."

"_Nightmare, huh? If that so, then ... Which one is reality? Is this a reality? Or this is a dream?_"

Mikoto opened her eyes. She saw a rather familiar place, and familiar atmosphere. That light blue bedroom from before. She sit on the bed while look to the right, she can see a yellow rectangular digital alarm clock located on a desk across another bed from hers. Sat, 11:12 AM on bigger display, and July, 20th on smaller display. She can hear someone is having a conversation downstairs. One of them is her mother, and another is someone that she ever know once. A heavy voice, it seems a middle-aged fellow.

"How is her condition, Doc"

"I've gone trough some basic medical checkup. Her condition seems normal, no anomaly were detected except her motoric function that still not recovered yet. But I suggest you to bring her to hospital for a proper medical checkup. And besides there are other people that more capable in handling several issue that you've stated before"

"..."

"Don't worry, she is your daughter. I could say, she is as strong as her mother"

"... Thanks"

"Good, now take this, you know how to use it right? Well then, I'll take my leave now. Take care of her, Misuzu-san"

"Okay, careful on the way"

After a few moments, a door being closed. A footsteps can be heard, closing in to this room. Mikoto saw her mother standing in front of the door. She still wearing the same attire from before.

"Ah, you awake?" Now her mother voice is become calmer. And she even putting a smile on her face.

Mikoto didn't answer, she is gazing outside the window at her left side. It seems she is daydreaming about something.

Misuzu approach Mikoto and sat on her bed, near her legs. "Want to go out?" she stare at Mikoto's expressionless face. "The weather is nice, why we don't go out for a while" Misuzu smile.

Mikoto glanced at her mother, but still emotionless. And still not saying a single word either. Then she look at her right hand. A small brown colored adhesive plaster is sticking to her wrist. She look again at her mother for a moment, before finally nods.

"Okay, great! But lets get dress first shall we?" Misuzu said with cheerful expression.

**Part 2**

The sky is blue with some little clouds shaped like hairs decorating this blue sky. Above this clear sky, there is a certain two story house. It is not a special house, just a little bigger than ordinary ones. The front yard is a little narrow, but the back one is bigger. The design is rather modern with its white colored wall. Its dark green roof just like sliced diagonally down to the left side give it strong modern feelings. The second floor was built more smaller to the back, so it leaves an enough space for a red fenced balcony. The lot is 2.5 meters higher than the road in front of it, made an almost vertical slope between them. Its because the building was build on a slope it self.

On that concrete slope there is a gray garage door being opened, and a brown colored SUV with smooth engine sound came out. It seems the garage door is automatic open/close. There are two persons inside the SUV, Misuzu which wearing the same attire but with addition of black blazer, and Mikoto now changed into red white long sleeved T-shirt and blue jogging shorts.

"Wohoo, this is the first time I driving this car" with cheerful expression, Misuzu drive the SUV in a rather high speed and recklessly turn left and right at some crossroads and nearly hit another car.

"W-wait a minute, first time? Then you illegally driving this car? W-whaaa..." as Mikoto said panickly while her body shaking to the left and right as the car makes some sudden turns.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have a driving license it just this is my first time driving 'this' car. Hey wanna hear a music?"

"S-Stupid! Look ahead when you're driving! Ah, brake, brake, push the brake already!"

"mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ..."

**Part 3**

That SUV is stopped at the road side. There is a police sedan stopped in front of it. Behind this police car, two policeman standing in front of a bowing woman. One of the policeman is writing something in a block note-like while another is talking to that woman which is still bowing a couple times.

One policeman give that woman a piece of paper. And that woman receive and then bowing again. And go back to her SUV car after the two policeman leave that area.

"seesh, what wrong with them, stopping someone's fun as they wish" Misuzu said with bored expresion.

"what fun? can you just use some commonsense? how if we got an accident? stupid, Mom" Mikoto yelled at her mother.

"Can't be helped isn't it? If we don't do that, then our 'go out' agenda would be less fun?"

"Like I said, what kind of fun is that? Heck who in the world told you those ridiculous thing?"

"Okay, Okay, its my fault. So, forgive me okay?" Misuzu smiled and twinking to Mikoto. "But, if I don't do that, Mikoto-chan wouldn't be much energetic like this isn't it?"

Mikoto frown a moment and trow her face away "seesh, whatever! stupid mom!"

Then Misuzu start the engine and they continue their travel. This time, Misuzu drive in a rather mild pace, and not reckless like before.

"Oh yeah, you said that it is your first time driving 'this' car. Is it a new car?" Mikoto noticed it odd, because this car isn't looks new nor too old. She guessed that this car is about 3 ~ 5 years old.

Misuzu silent for a sec before answering "because, it is not actually my car. It was your dad's car"

"Dad's?" Of course Mikoto doesn't remember anything about that. She doesn't even know whether her family has that white colored house. She just listening to her mother's words without much ask. And it looks like she didn't mind it at all. Perhaps she began to accept it like reality or maybe she just see it like a dream. For now, its fine either way, she thought.

Besides, from her mother reaction, she felt that she shouldn't pursue this issue further. She feels awkward since she is not the type that could easily recognize others emotion. But judging from her mother's reaction, it seems she is not surprised about her daughter didn't remember her father's car but it something else concerning the content of that conversation. If she felt it that way, then it means something happened to her father Tabikake Misaka. But, of course she doesn't know what it is. She just thought maybe her mother just lonely because her father doesn't come home often.

After that small chat, they just keep silent, no words or chatter can be heard. They do have a lot of matter that they want to be talk about. But both of them didn't bother to start one out. Misuzu keep driving and looking forward while Mikoto gazing trough the window, looking at unmoving road lamps that seems like moving backwards. Twenty whole of silent minutes, until they arrived at front of white large seven story hospital-like building named "Misaka Foundation" on its front.

* * *

Finally, Chapter 2 is finished. You might find that I separated it into several part is ridiculous. Because indeed I cut several unimportant part like Mikoto's bathing time and cops chasing Misuzu's SUV and several disasters following that event. Okay, like usual any critiques, thoughts or suggestions are all welcomed.


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch Time

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

Chapter 3: Lunch Time

**Part 1**

A white seven story building. From above it will looks like an "H" letter. It has a large yard on the front, three ambulance parking on its corner, and it has two front gate. One for entrance, one for exit. It connected by a curved black asphalt road, and in the middle its connected to the buildings front door. The front door is an automatic glass doors and around its frame is red painted and shaped like a big red square, while most of the building is white colored. The front part of the building have a lot of small windows lined up with each other, and the few part of its side have big frameless windows separated in its corners. Maybe a foreign passerby wouldn't have any idea what is the function of this building. But looking closer on its name and a few ambulance on its front suggest that maybe this is a hospital in modern design.

If we walk from the front door, we will see a dark wooden receptionist desk with two women on the backside of the desk. One of them is receiving a phone call while another is busy arranging the papers. On the right, a statue of a man but only his upper body without arms is displayed on this golden statue. Behind this statue, there is a big golden name displayed; "Misaka Foundation" on a black obsidian background. And next to it, there are two lift doors line up each other.

A dinging sound came out from one of the lift door and two female came out from it, a teenager and an adult woman, its Mikoto and Misuzu. Mikoto is sitting on a wheel chair and Misuzu supporting from behind. They walking trough a long corridor and arrived at a cafeteria. This cafeteria is filled with twenty dark brown tables and some dining chairs arranged properly. Each table have two dining chairs facing each other, but there are also some table that lined up so it can manage four guests. It still not lunch time so this place is rather quiet. Even so, there are still a few people in formal attire chatting in this cafe. Maybe they're talking about business stuff or another kind of small talk.

"Welcome, two people, yes? Do you smoking" A black short haired waitress smiled and greet them kindly. The waitress is wearing a white blouse covered by black sleeveless blazer, black plated skirt covered by white half apron, she also wear a black stockings, and black leather mid heel shoes. And there are only three waitress can be seen including the one that gave a greeting, and all of them wearing the same attire one of them is wiping the plates while having a chat with a waiter next to her, and another one is wiping the tables.

"No we don't" Misuzu answer with kind response too.

"Then please follow me" The waitress guide them to their seat, a table near a big frameless window. Misuzu helped Mikoto move from her wheelchair to her dining chair before Misuzu take a seat in front of Mikoto.

The waitress pull out a small PDA-like device, it seems this is an Order Taker. "So, your orders?" The waitress kindly ask.

"So, what do you like, Mikoto-chan?" Misuzu nonchalantly ask her daughter

"I'm not hungry" Mikoto flat answered her

"My my, Our Mikoto is in a bad mood today isn't it? I wonder if is it because of hormones? Maybe Our Mikoto is in a puberty, or in a period? but, you know Mikoto-chan. Even if your hormones is developing but your body won't if your nutrition is insufficient. And the certain part of your body won't grow. And furthermore as a woman, the part that will take the negative impact first is..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" as Misuzu giving explanation, suddenly Mikoto is blushing and cut her line.

**Part 2**

"Misaka Network?" Mikoto twitched her eyebrow. Its not a strange word for her but seems like the content is.

"Yes" Misuzu answered enthusiastically "Its your father's work. This is a big company in telecommunication and information passed from generation to generation. It don't have any big change until your father's period, and one of those change is this facility."

"waw, I don't remember that father is a generous person" Mikoto avert her eyes sideways, avoid to accept those sentence.

"Hey now, of course he is not a charitable at start but, he is changed. And it all thanks to Mikoto-chan"

"Eh, really?" Mikoto half amazed. She don't even remember what she has done to her father. Suddenly the previous Misuzu's bright face is overcast. "Something wrong?" Mikoto ask.

"Ah, its nothing" Waken up by her daughter's voice, Misuzu felt awkward. "Anyway, this facility is having a cooperation with UNICEF in serving the education and health to homeless children or to those who cannot afford it" Misuzu pause for a sec and drank a glass of water on the table. "Hey do you know the life of children outside of our country? In other nations that having a conflict, war, starvation or another disaster. And health and education is still an expensive matter on other countries. So your father found this group, containing all philanthropist throughout Japan. And now we already have six countries that joined us and at least twenty four facility spread around the world."

Seeing her daughter's enthusiast face, Misuzu continue "But of course we won't forget children on our country. We are currently accommodate nearly a thousand homeless children, either by accident or purposely left by their parents and relatives. We give them a proper protection, nurture, education, health and daily necessity from our volunteers. Hey Mikoto-chan, do you know why we're still using volunteers instead of regular worker? Because we value good will above skill and professionalism. And hey, not all those rainbow-chasing-fairies people have lower skill. In fact they're quite professional and they saw a real reality compared to another skeptical people."

"a real reality, huh?" Mikoto remembered her previous thought. Where is the real reality? Now she figured that maybe this one is the real. It is quite reasonable. Because to the outside people, maybe Academy City is just sounds like a fairy tale. A city that developed only to academic matter is one thing, but a city where espers is a common folks is something that outside people cannot comprehend. She already knew this fact but, maybe she is just running away from reality.

"Sorry for the wait, here are your orders" Suddenly the previous waitress interrupt their conversation and serving the dishes one by one. "Here are your Turkey sandwich, vegetable soup, skim milk and ice coffee. Please enjoy"

"Right, thank you." The waitress bow before leaving them. "So, lets eat shall we?"

"Ittadakimasu!"

**Part 3**

Still at Misaka Foundation, a digital clock is ticking on the wall, strange that a digital clock have a ticking sound. The clock is displayed in a long corridor, The time displayed is 12:02 PM. The two females just passing the corridor while arguing each other.

"I knew it, I should limit my diet, since I didn't eat anything for years" Mikoto is grumbling, seems she had a stomachache and puke up after eating her lunch before.

"Oh my, our Mikoto is doing a self analysis on her health. How adorable~" Misuzu smiles while putting her right hand on her cheek.

"Like you're the one to talk! its because you keep on saying such stupid things. Don't you have any idea about your daughter's health?" Mikoto yelled at her mother, making the passerby looking at them.

"But, its true isn't it? If you're not eat properly you will suffer from nutritional deficiencies. When the body don't receive the proper nutrient, then it would be turning abnormal. Especially for a growth children, you need a lot of nutrient in order to grow healthy. And it also necessary to grow your preferred certain area of your..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mikoto burst up, now she really want to throw her wheelchair to her mother's face. While Misuzu herself is bitterly smile and leaning her body backwards, like she was about to avoid something that about to be tossed on her head.

"Ah, why is it, Misaka-san?" A woman's voice coming from behind. They look at their back and seeing a brown colored short haired woman in white blouse, dark-blue skirt, black stockings and dark-brown high heels. She also bringing a black leather suitcase in her right hand. For a moment, Mikoto almost shocked at who she saw.

"Oh, I just about to get to see you, Kiyama-san. I'm requesting for a favor" Misuzu greet that woman and suddenly switched her attitude into semi-formal. Also, she relieved that she was just saved from her daughter's rage.

The woman look at Misuzu's side, a tea-brown colored pony tailed teenager is sitting on a wheelchair putting a shocked expression. Kiyama approach and squatting in front of her while putting her suitcase on her side "Hello there, I am Kiyama Harumi and what is your name?" Harumi ask Mikoto in a low kind tone. But, Mikoto didn't answer. She just keep staring at Harumi with her eyes wide open. "Hmm? something's wrong?" Harumi tilted her head.

"Ah, I-I'm Misaka Mikoto. Umm..., nice to meet you" Waken up from her daydream, Mikoto awkwardly answered Harumi's greet.

"Misaka Mikoto isn't it? nice to meet you too" Harumi stand up again and turning to Misuzu.

"I understand, I've been informed before, so I'm just go out seeking some old archives and some proper equipments. We can just get start when we arrived at my room" as Harumi said then looking at the digital clock next to her.

"Thank you very much, Kiyama-san" Misuzu bowing to Harumi.

"No, don't say it. I still not doing anything yet" Harumi took her suitcase on the floor before continue "So, lets get in there first, shall we?"

* * *

Another short chapter (If I'm not doing it like this, then I wouldn't be able to write anything in 4 months). So, please review at how worst I'm doing with my job. Just say anything you felt / thought / grumbling / suffer (wait, what?). Anyway, any kind of critiques would be accepted :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Evening Lounge

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

Chapter 4: The Evening Lounge

**Part 1**

A green colored room, with a small window on one of the side and a big one on another side. This room is connected directly to the corridor, and it gives an impression of a lounge. A green sofa placed near a coffee table and a TV Plasma hanging on the wall next to the table. On one of its corner, there are a coffee maker and two vending machines that one of it sold canned drinks and another one snacks. A pretty regular resting room one might guess, except a cupboard that have a glass door. The objects in this cupboard is easily can be seen trough the glass door. There are antique plates and many other souvenirs from Kyoto, Osaka, and some of them seems like from overseas. Small sculpture, cup, etc.

The gentle wind blowing form an Air Conditioner, on its display showed numbers 24. The sunlight shining trough four rectangular small windows and fall upon a white floor, heating this room. But even though it shine brightly and furthermore in the middle of summer, it doesn't feel hot at all. The Air Conditioner is maintaining the temperature properly so it wouldn't be too hot nor too cold.

A girl sitting on a wheelchair backing the TV and facing the coffee table. The brown tea colored hair, Misaka Mikoto. With a bored face she playing a professor's cube, a 5x5x5 version of the puzzle. At a glance it just looks like a normal cube, but if we look closer this one have seven different colors rather than just six. Mikoto played it with her small hands for a while before she put it again on the table. She observe it closely, then pick it up again.

"Take it if you want", A young woman standing beside her while put a can of orange juice on the table in front of her. Mikoto look at her, a black short haired young woman wear a rosy colored t-shirt and a blue jeans smiling to her. Her appearance looks too casual for an official as suggested on her identity car.

"Ah, thank you" Mikoto thanking her as she nods her head. Then she put the cube on the table again and pick a can of juice one. but, she not open it, just holding it with both of her hands.

"My name is Yoshikawa Kikyo, nice to meet you" as the woman sat on the green seat next to the table. She herself is holding a can of coffee. "And you, must be Misaka-san's daughter, aren't you?" as Kikyo said while her chin is leaning to her left palm and her body bent forward as she looks closely to Mikoto.

"Eh? Yes, my name is Misaka Mikoto, nice to meet you too". As Mikoto reply her while bowing a little to show her respect towards the older one.

"Ah, come on. there is no need to be so formal, I'm just an employee here. Anyway, I just want to say congratulation of your recovery. But, I don't expect to meet you this soon, further more at this place. Don't you should be brought to medical section first?"

"I don't know, and I don't know what she was thinking" As Mikoto twitched her eyebrows and looking toward next room's windows.

"Don't be like that. Maybe she has her own reason. You know, when you're still in coma, she worked really hard finding a way to cure you"

"Hee..., does she?"

"Yes, she even working day and night and know no rest. Seeing how hard she work, its heartbreaking to saw her desperate and threw all of her two years hard work away." As Mikoto heard Kikyo's explanation, she lowered her head. "But, thank goodness now everything is fine. no need to dwell on the past, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, what is exactly this facility doing anyway? I've seen it looks like a hospital?" Suddenly Mikoto changing the subject. But Kikyo only silent and tilting her head. "Well, I heard that this facility is doing a lot of things, I just suddenly felt interested in it." Kikyo rubbing her chin with her thumb for a while before finally nodding.

"So..., you're interested? Well, where we could start? I myself don't know exactly but, you could say that this is a hospital, school, playground, and home. Well, some others might call it shelter but I choose to call it home for abandoned children, and... for those who would help them willingly" Kikyo start to explaining with denting tone in the middle yet still enthusiastic. Then she crossed her legs before continuing.

"Quite hypocrite, isn't it? Well, I myself didn't know what was Director's thinking. For such a big telecommunication company that only look on profit, suddenly having twenty percent of its profit donated for this project. But, he ever said that a nation's future is being held by its youth. And this is our task to guide and protect them all without exception." Kikyo paused and drinking her coffee and put it on the table but her hands is still holding on to it.

"I'm used to be a researcher that only weighs every aspects between risk and chance. At first I am being skeptical . But, after seeing those children's innocent face, its hard to believe that they already went trough many things even for someone as old as myself. Bullying, abandoned, war, starvation, abuse, and many more horrible things that I'm unable to imagine it. I thought, what was their sins? Were they doing anything wrong? Do they have anything to do with the adults? Couldn't they living life as any other children? Then, with so many thought that barely made me sleep, I agreed to join this project." Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes for a secs before continuing

"Maybe I 'm just a naive person. I took the job as a researcher merely because I need a job at that time. Then suddenly I became a teacher because of those child's face. But, I'm glad because I'm always dreaming to become a school teacher. I want to remember each and every face of my students and listen to them when they have problems they want to talk about. Smiling at them, without asking for anything in return. I want them to make fun of me when I shed tears for them on their graduation day. That's the kind teacher that I want to become." Kikyo stares at the blue sky across the rectangular windows. Now, she just want to fulfill her dreams and her children's dreams.

**Part 2**

Harumi and Misuzu sitting face to face separated by a gray working desk. In a white room that looks like an office with a shiny white floor. two sofas arranged on the corner made a half square around a coffee table, the same coffee table and sofas from the next room. A white board placed behind Harumi's chair, there is several diagram pictures drawn on it. This room just like the next room but without vending machines and coffee maker, and its have addition three filing cabinet next to white board.

"Hum..., its strange" Harumi frown while looking on couple of white papers with blue table printed on it. "First, from Rorschach it seems normal even with some traumatic events detected. But, if we look backwards, its still reasonable. Maybe her memory was modified due to that trauma, but even so she still could perceive reality properly. We still could monitor her further to make sure she doesn't have any abnormalities. Just in case of course. Second, her IQ test is showing a good results. She has an IQ above average, or if I'm about to say frankly its superior. But, this IQ test is not all about basic competence. There are couple sub test that required previous learning process, and she could answer it well without much difficulties." Harumi pick a paper and read it closely while leaning on her right hand. "So, I idly ask her some questions in our interview before. Surprisingly, she could answer a quantum physics question that couldn't be solved easily even by highschooler."

"What do you mean?" Misuzu frown

"If her distorted memory was merely her imagination, and she just gone coma for these past two and a half years then where did she got that kind of knowledge from? Being smart doesn't mean that answer just pop up from her head. She needs a learning process to solve that questions." Both Misuzu and Harumi went silent. Both of them is in deep though trying to understand Mikoto's current state. What did she mean by Academy City? From where did she learn about quantum science? Why she still able to recognize her mother, but don't have any memory about past events? Why her distorted memory have clear and detailed feature, even though some of them don't make any sense? Misuzu rubbing her face with both of her hands. Her expression showing confusion and anxiety.

"Okay, how about if we arrange a schedule next so we could having a closer approach for the current situation" Harumi voice finally melting the silence as she also offer a purple card on Misuzu. And Misuzu look at her and smiled, she stand and bowing to Harumi.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it but, for now I'll just to leave it as it is. As long as she okay, that is enough for me" as Misuzu refuse Harumi's offer politely

"I understand" Both of them look outside the window and seeing a girl having a chat with a young woman. For now, they'll just see her as a normal teenager that ony have just a little case but don't need to lurking any further, in order to let her growth as a normal girl. Seeing her normally chat with others is enough to calm their heart.

**Between the lines**

Harumi standing with folded arms in front of small rectangular windows in the green colored room. She gaze outside the windows, looking at scarlet sky that hanging under dark blue one. The sunset scenery is barely could be seen, if only no building on her line of sight. A black short haired woman in casual clothes approach her.

"Seems like having much time to spare?" as Kikyo said and sipping her coffee. Harumi turned at her. "Do you know what its mean right? They'll soon take an action."

"Of course I know, I'm already called him to prepare the worst possibilities. Of course I'm preparing myself too " Harumi turned back. "This is our sin, so we are the one who should bear it, not her" Harumi frown and squint her eyes. "It is our task now to protect her, from Kihara." Kikyo listened to Harumi, she just nod silently, and looking towards a 5x5x5 professor's cube.

"But, she is an interesting one" As Kikyo say while looking at completed 5x5x5 cube that has been solved perfectly. The seventh color is black, it arranged crossing the center of each four other colors, so it gives impression that the cube is divided into two.

"Indeed"

* * *

Done, at this point you might be noticed that Misaka Mikoto is the same one on "To Aru" verse but placed on different universe. Like usual, please review at how worst I'm doing with my job. Just say anything you felt / thought / grumbling / et etc. Anyway, any kind of critiques would be accepted :)


	6. Chapter 5: Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

Chapter 5: Random Encounter

The hot summer breeze can't be any hotter in the middle of June. Furthermore in the middle of a big city where there are just few vegetation can be found. A girl looks like about 12 ~ 14 years old with silver hair wearing a long sleeveless white blouse walking down the sidewalk. Her appearance suggest that she is a foreigner apart from her native speak in English.

"Ahh..., my stomach is full. Japanese cuisine is yummy" The girl said it in joy while her hands rubbing on her stomach. "Hey hey Styil, lets get to that place next!" As she said while pointing at a sushi shop across the road.

"Hah? are you not done eating yet? I thought you just said that you're full" A red haired man in long sleeved black shirt and white jeans answered her. Just like the girl one, his appearance and his language suggest that he is a foreigner. Both of them fluently speak in English.

"What are you talking about? It is the time for launch already" The girl turned around and staring at the man "That was just for brunch anyway"

"Wait, what...? ah whatever" The man sighed and looking at his cellphone "Okay, we'll go but, lets get to the hotel first okay. Kanzaki is already arrived, lets pick her up first". He closed his cellphone.

"Eeh, why? she didn't even arrived at airport to pick us up, now why we have to pick her up at the hotel? That ain't fair!" The girl become cranky and frown while she stomping at the sidewalk.

"Come on, don't be like that. She also has her own circumstance, Okay? Besides, it is supposed to be a reunion for both of you after several years". The man squatted. His extraordinary height made him a center of attention for passerby until just a moment ago. "Come on, hey look at me. Okay I promise, I'll take you to wherever you wanted after we get to Kanzaki, Okay?" As the man said while holding the girl's shoulders.

The girl gone silent for a sec "Okay, but promise me" as the girl said while pointing her kinky. The man suddenly showing a denial response, but...

"Well, whatever" he tied his kinky into hers. Then he stand up and walking again while holding hands with that silver haired girl. They continue chat while walking trough the crowds, and passing a cafe not far from the sushi shop.

This cafe have huge glass windows placed be right next to each other. The exterior of this cafe is decorated with brushes plants so it gives a little green feeling in the middle of this hot barren city. If we enter inside trough the automatic glass doors, the cold air from the air conditioner immediately breeze up our face just feels like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. Furthermore, a cute waitress dressed in a maid uniform would greet us with her sweet smile would just add another relaxing feeling. This cafe separated with a glass wall and doors, one side is non-smoking area while another smaller one is free smoking area. It have various size of table from two person table until 2x4 person table joined together. Of course there are also some seat for the bar counter.

There is one four person table placed near the windows that filled with four middleschool girls wearing casual summer clothes. One of those girls have shoulder length tea-brown colored hair decorated with a flowery hairpin. Misaka Mikoto, her appearance was changed from three days ago where she has a long pony tailed hair. And also, her paralyzed legs recovered. Now she can walk like normal people. She is gazing outside the window while supporting her chin.

"Nothing out of ordinary happened lately, Eh?" Mikoto glanced at the one who just said while flipping a teenagers magazine. She is a girl of about her age with black straight long hair wearing a white flower decoration. Mikoto recognize her as Saten Ruiko.

"Don't say that, isn't it good having a normal peaceful life?" A girl who sit next to her answered while tapping her white colored Netbook. This girl have black short hair and a flowery headband, Uiharu Kazari. Mikoto already know those two who used to be her best friends from before, but.

"I agree with Uiharu-san, it is good to have a normal peaceful days. But, I don't mind either if there is an unexpected event were happened, don't you think so, Onee-sama?" Mikoto turned on a girl next to her. A girl that have the same face as her... no, she is just looks exactly like her. The hair, face, eyes, lip, even her height and body posture is just the same as hers. The only difference are maybe their way to talk, their behavior and clothes. If they wear the same clothes, people wouldn't be able to tell their difference.

"Uh.. well" Mikoto just startled, she was just like being waken up by her own voice. "I think it would be great if something is about to happen" As Mikoto said then drinking her ice coffee. The girls continue to chatter, sometimes with loud voice and attracting attention from other guests. But it didn't bother them.

If you were asking why Mikoto end up in this situation? It began yesterday: Sunday, July 22nd in the morning at breakfast time, in her house.

Mikoto in her room, just like before. A blue colored bedroom with two single sized beds, one coffee table, two study desks, and two brown wooden cupboards. Mikoto standing in front of those desks. She observe it, one desks is totally clean with almost no book or decoration on it aside a study lamp, and another one is filled with some text book, a stuffed animal, and... Mikoto's eye looked at a photo frame that faced down. Mikoto just about to reach it.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." A striking loud woman's voice could be heard from lower floor. Hearing that scream just now, Mikoto hurried down the stairs and enter the dining room. She saw a boy look startled. This boy wearing a formal clothes, rather his appearance suggest that he is a butler. But that clothes just contradict with his yellow hair and a sunglasses that he put on.

"Wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, what is going on here?" Misuzu squeeze her head while looking inside a refrigerator. She still have a messy bed hair and wearing a pajamas. "Tsuchimikadooo..., where the hell did you hide all my drinks?" Misuzu staring at the young butler with angry eyes, she is ready to strike him any moment.

"Ca, calm down, Ma'am. I can explain this..." He backing up with her hands moving to ask his madam to calm down. After got panicked for a few seconds ,then he ready to giving an explanation "It, its..."

"I threw them all" They both heard a voice behind Tsuchimikado. A girl with long tea brown colored hair wearing a red t-shirt and a gym shorts leaning on the wicket door. She is Misaka Mikoto, watching sharply into her mother's childish behavior.

"Eh, what did you just said?" Misuzu frozen up, while Tsuchimikado backing up slowly. Then Mikoto walk forward substituting the boy who've just retreated from the battlefield.

"I said, I threw them away" As Mikoto said while crossing her arms.

"But, why?" Misuzu's eyes is already wet.

"You see, when you're drunken up, your behavior becomes intolerable and more childish than usual. Have you even consider what would happen if a guest came over to our house and find yourself in such state?" Mikoto moved her mother to the side and she picked up a can of juice inside the fridge and closed its door. Misuzu can only watch her daughter preaching on her "besides its not good for your health, don't you ever heard somebody died because of their habit drinking alcohol? or someone couldn't be anesthetize during surgery?" Mikoto open up the juice can and walking toward the dining table "And moreover, don't you think it would be dangerous if your daughter mistaken it for an oolong tea, do you?" As Mikoto said while pulling the dining chair and sit on it. Then she drink juice only for a few gulp or maybe less.

"Nuooo! why Mikoto-chan..., its so frustrating! how could I lived without it?" Misuzu is crying out loud while squeezing her head.

"Don't worry, you'll live longer" As Mikoto said while sipping her juice. "Tsuchimikado-san, is the breakfast ready yet?"

"Ah, yes please have one" Then, Tsuchimikado open up the dish lid.

"What is this?" As Saten ask while holding a movie ticket "I thought that we are going to watch Intention, why you gave me Saizo movie ticket?" She asked on Uiharu who just bought that four ticket. Now, those four is already in a Theater lounge. This lounge is filled with crowds that busy lining up to buy tickets or only standing while waiting for the next show to start.

"Can't be helped, that movie ticket is already sold out, even if there is still leftover I believe the price is raised" As Uiharu making an apology.

"Then, don't buy it, we're still can watch this movie tomorrow, right? Or rather, it is actually your intention to watch Saizo?" Saten replied.

"Eeh, that isn't true! I just thought that it would be such a shame if we get here just for nothing. Besides, it is the first day we met Hime-san's sister that just got up from coma".

"Girls, I don't mind that, but its fine if Saten-san want to watch it tomorrow. Its not like we can't meet again tomorrow, Right?" Mikoto stepped in, trying to calming those two. "We could go to the arcade today to spend the time, how about that?" Saten and Uiharu look on each other, then Mikoto turned towards her sister that was busy typing on her cellphone "So?"

"Ah, I just join up then" She replied and closing her cellphone. "But excuse me, I'll go the washroom first" As she about to leave to the toilet door, she bumped on a young woman with brown colored long wavy hair wearing a one pieced purple dress. But, a small part of her dress wet by the cokes that she bring. Apparently, it because that bump just now. "Ah, I'm sorry" as the girl asking for apology but, the woman just stood out staring at her. "Ah, umm..." the woman patting her head.

"How'd you like to die?" The woman ask her with smile but the girl feels so afraid that her eyes becomes wet and almost crying. Then...

"Stop that, she already asking apology, didn't she?" Mikoto stepped in and removing the woman's hand from that girl's head.

"Ah! what is this? A twin eh? But hey, where is your manner? I'm not talking to you" the woman glanced at Mikoto.

"And, where is yours too? Can't you respect those who've trying to talk to you, Old lady?" Suddenly the woman snapped.

"Hoo, an interesting brat we got here, huh?" The woman lifted Mikoto's chin with her index finger. "Say, how'd you like to die, huh, brat?" The woman staring at Mikoto with scary face. Almost like a beast ready to pounce on her prey.

"Isn't it obvious? way after you, Old lady" As Mikoto reply while stepping at the woman's toes. A huge spark can be felt from both of them, everyone around them suddenly felt hot and sweaty atmosphere even though this lounge is air-conditioned room. Mikoto used to know this "old-lady", and certainly their relationship is worst from the start.

"Sorry for the wait!" Suddenly a man shouted. Maybe a college student, wearing white shirt that covered by a brown colored thin jacket, blue jeans and he bringing two cokes at his hands and a popcorn slipped between his arm and chest. That man is rushing towards them and then suddenly fell over.

"Eh?" Mikoto and her gang is just dumbfounded seeing the whole "scene". Then the man raising up and yelled.

"Saiai! What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at a brown colored short haired girl that wearing a white t-shirt, a hooded orange vest and a blue shorts. But, it seems that girl doesn't mind him.

"I'm not doing anything," She nonchalantly replied him.

"Don't lie! I know you tackled me just now!" That man is still at high tension.

"No, I didn't," the girl keep denying. "Besides, do you really have time to mind me? It looks like your life-span will be cut short soon" As she said nonchalantly while looking to the man's back.

"Eh? what did you just said?" Suddenly the man felt a chilly and sharp feeling from his back, cold sweats flowing from his body. He slowly turned around and saw an angry witch that have a demonic aura now completely poured up by cokes that the man was just dropped. "E-Eh, umm... Shizuri-sama, I-uh..." Now that man's face become completely pale, he just looks like someone that was just seeing a grim reaper before his death.

"Shia~ge-kun~"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am..." That man's voice is shaking.

"It seems like you're living too long isn't it? Frenda..." That woman lifted her hand open, like she was just asking for something.

"Yes, Mugino" The blond long haired girl in a cap that stood beside her is giving her a screwdriver.

"Eh? wait Frenda, why did you give her that!" As the man shouted at the blond girl.

"Why? Because it would be dangerous if I gave her a monkey wrench, isn't it?"

"You're seriously saying that..."

"So, do you get it now, do you? PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED!" the woman shouted while striking him with a screwdriver, but the man able dodge it.

"W-wait Shizuri-sama, please calm down... its dangerous to swinging that thing in this crowd..." But the woman didn't listen to him, she just keep on attacking. "I told you, I'm sorry..." Then the man running away trough the crowd.

"DON'T RUN! COME BACK HERE YOU TRAMP!" The woman chased him, and they both disappear around the corner.

"*sigh* thank goodness he was showing at the right moment, otherwise we would be screwed up" The blond woman exhales. She is wearing a cap, a dark blue colored thin jacket, white plated skirt and black stockings. Then she turned towards Mikoto. "You're pretty interesting, You know? Nobody able to stood up against Mugino like that before. Ah pardon me, my name is Frenda, she is Kinuhata Saiai, and this is Takitsubo Riko" Frenda said while pointing at the brown colored short haired girl and holding on to a black colored shoulder length haired girl in white t-shirt. "And you're..."

"Eh, I'm Misaka Mikoto"

"I am Saten Ruiko, and this is Uiharu" as Saten and uiharu bowing together. Then all of them looking towards a girl that have a similar face as Mikoto.

"And, I am ..."

*click* Mikoto is squatting on the grey sofa. After breakfast now she is currently cutting her nails in living room. This room filled with many decoration and painting, in front of sofa is a coffee table and next to it is a TV Plasma placed on the TV table that contain couple things like BD/DVD Player, small CD cabinet, decoder ect. And a brown persian carpet placed under the sofa and coffee table.

"Mikoto-chan, where is my key anyway?" Misuzu shouted from the next room.

"What key?" Mikoto replied.

"The car key"

"I don't know, its not me anyway" Mikoto keep on doing her activity.

"Sheesh, where did I put it?" Misuzu came out from the next room and walking towards dining room. Now Misuzu is already dressed up, she wearing a grey short sleeved blouse and black trousers.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked her mother who is neatly dressed up.

"I'm going to go to the train station pick Hime-chan up, wanna come?" Misuzu walked backward and peeking Mikoto from the kitchen.

"Hee? who is she? Your acquaintance?" Mikoto still busy cutting her nails. Then Misuzu walking towards Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan, do you seriously didn't remember her?" Suddenly Mikoto stopped her activity and turned to Misuzu that standing behind her.

"Its ITEM" Finally, they decided to watch the movie instead heading out and dealing with that psychotic woman, while another group of girls will try to convince their friend to somewhere else. Now the four girls is walking down the sidewalk, they're looking to Saten who just spouted that word. "They're one of the several underground organization in this city." Saten explain to Mikoto that walking beside her.

"Eh?" Mikoto just doumbfounded.

"Its true, I heard the rumor on the net. They do various job, but most of it are assassination jobs" Now Saten's face became more enthusiastic. "I really envy to Misaka-san to be able to stand up against someone like that."

"Come on, Saten-san! it just a rumor" Uiharu that walking behind them replied. "Don't worry, Misaka-san. They're just a group of friends. Just like us"

"Hee, its true!" Saten frown at Uiharu then back enthusiastic at Mikoto "I also heard another organization in this city like GROUP, SCHOOL, BLOCK, MEMBER." While Saten was explaining, Uiharu is just putting her palm on her face while Mikoto is just bitterly smiled like saying 'O-okay, I understand'. "But of course, the most powerful organization so far is Dollars"

"Dollars?"

"Yes, yes, Dollars. It quite odd for an underground organization having a lot of members. Because so far that I know, usually an underground organization only have a few members in order for them to keep hidden."

"If you're so interested by those so-called 'underground organization', why don't you making one?" The girl that was walking beside Uiharu suggested. "It would be great, Don't you think?"

"What? Don't tell me, Hime-san too?" Uiharu shocked as she saw her friend's cloudless face.

"Nice idea, why not? The members will be us, and... I already have a name for it" Saten standing with her hands on the hip."It will be called... *drum roll* GANGS! *applause*" As Saten said while spinning then made a pose with a left hand on the hip and another one pointing at the sky, like a hero after winning a battle.

"Uh, well..."

"How do I said it..."

"Its... unique?" They just cannot help it but just smiled. They keep walking while chattering down the sidewalk until they reach a huge train station with a long bus shelter on its front.

"Great, we're on time," As Misuzu said while looking at her watch then she turn around facing a taxi behind her. "wait a minute okay" as she asked to the cab driver. The driver just nodded silently.

"So, who is this someone-I-ever-knew?" Mikoto asked her out of curiosity. Misuzu smiled.

"Soon you'll know" Not too long after that, they saw three girls walking together. Mikoto's eyes fixed to a tea-brown colored shoulder length haired girl that just looks exactly like her. Mikoto confused, what is the meaning of this? Why is she here? What is going on here? Then that girl was also looking at her...

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you later!"

"Be careful on the way home!" Saten and Uiharu walking away from them after they waving their hands each other. Then Mikoto turned to a girl that stood beside her. "Then, lets go home to, Sis"...

... and dropped her luggage. She saw Mikoto whose have a pale face by now. She didn't feel that her tears is dropping. She doesn't know how to react, nor even know to say. Then she took one step forward, two steps, three steps, and she finally run down towards Mikoto and embraced her hastily and made Mikoto almost tumbled down. Mikoto turned to her mother with shock, and she replied with a smile.

"Yes, she is..."

Suddenly she embraced her in front of the crowd train station.

"I'm so happy that you called me by that..." She held Mikoto tightly. Mikoto can only looking in confuse, but one thing that she silently wishing deep inside her heart. Don't let this becomes just a mere dreams. Deep inside her heart she wish that all of her nightmare were just mere dreams. But, it was all just a dream, then don't let it ends. If she may choose, she would like to living in this dream rather than get back to that cruel reality. And right now Mikoto would do anything to embrace this dream so it wouldn't disappear quickly. Then...

"_Yes, she is not what I was thinking, she is my..._"

"Misaka Otohime-chan, your..."

"_... little sister_"

* * *

Like usual, please review at how worst I'm doing with my job. Just say anything you felt / thought / grumbling / et etc. Anyway, any kind of critiques would be accepted :)


	7. Chapter 6: At The End of a Day

Disclaimer:

All material used in this fanfic (including the characters, setting, ect) are belonged to their respective copyright holder. I make this solely for non-profitable purpose only.

This is work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental

* * *

July 24th

"So, detergent, toilet cover, tissue, tuna, radish, onions, leek, carrots, pepper, white bread, beans, milk, sugar, coffee, cereal and... oneesama, don't you think that we're forgetting something here? If I recall correctly, Mom asked us to buy her dri-"

"Nope, we're not forgetting anything" Mikoto cut her sister's line coldly. Now, both of them walking together on a street with a river on one of it's side. Both of them bringing a white bag with a green arrow drawn on it. We can't really tell difference if they wearing the same clothes. Fortunately, Mikoto is wearing blue t-shirt and black half pants while Otohime wears Yellow t-shirt and dark green skirt.

"Err..., I think oneesama has become so cold lately..."

"What?"

"Nothing." The wind breeze gently, the sky have turned red and people from works passing by showing a tired face, even though some of them is still busy answering his cellphone, a policeman is having a conversation with a lady, and a delivery boy is still in a high spirit pedaling his bicycle. A calm peaceful Wednesday evening in the end of July.

"Excuse me, please come to our festival" Someone is handing them a flyer in front of a temple gate. She have a long black hair and wearing a miko attire.

"Thank you" Mikoto thank her and receive her flyer but she just nod without even smiling.

"What is it, oneesama?" Otohime sticking at her sister trying to look on the flyer

"Summer festival apparently. It says..., August 3rd"

"Ah, so they start it sooner" As Otohime said while take the flyer away from Mikoto's hand. "Usually they started it in the middle of August"

"Summer festival, eh..."

"Do you still remember, Oneesama. The last time we went together three years ago?" Otohime stopped and gazing across the river. "Right here, three years ago" Mikoto just look at her sister's eyes without be able to say any words. Let alone remembering what happened three years ago, she don't even remember that she have a 'real' twin sister. For a moment, the wind is changing direction. As if it is hoping that it can deliver the unspeakable message between them.

"Hime-chan..." Mikoto saw her sister wiping her face as its like she was just crying.

"C'mon, lets get to home before we late for dinner" Otohime then running while pulling her sister away. The plastic bags clanking and squeaking as they run down the street near riverbank. But then suddenly

* * *

Last word: It just a small note that I don't have any intention on continuing this (This is all I can find on my hacked blog). So, you can say, this story is pretty much dead (It should be pretty obvious by now, anyway). So, sorry for the inconvenient. Also, if you're interested, you can find me on D*viantArt. I'm still using the same alias "kidoa". A deep apologize from us, and thank you so much for your attention.


End file.
